


Late Nights, Lust and Office Sex

by TheGirlWhoHeldOn



Series: Teasing, Jealousy and Sex [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Human, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, Dirty Talk, Episode: s04e17 It's a Terrible Life, Hand Jobs, Human Castiel, Late Night at the Office, Late at Night, M/M, Nerd Dean, Office, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Power Bottom Castiel, Public Blow Jobs, Punk Castiel, Smut, Tattooed Castiel, Top Dean, Voyeurism, it's set in that universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 14:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2272446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlWhoHeldOn/pseuds/TheGirlWhoHeldOn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean stays late at the office, Castiel takes matters into his own hands to get laid. And if they accidentally (almost) get caught having sex...oopsies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Nights, Lust and Office Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Might want to read the first part of the series to understand this, but if you don't that's okay too. This is basically It's A Terrible Life 'Verse with 2014!Castiel and all the kinky sex they have. Enjoy!

Dean sighed as he stared down at the papers in front of him. His eyes burned slightly as he signed off what felt like the thousandth form that day. Thankfully, he had reached that point of disconnection between himself and everything else, especially his tiredness. Which meant that, hey, he might actually get this stupid paperwork done...

Still out of it, Dean put that paper to the side in the neat pile near the edge of his desk, and then instinctively grabbed the coffee cup right beside it. He brought the cup to his lips, ready to take a sip of the delicious concoction, desperate for the pick-me-up after the seemingly endless day of work he was having.

So it was just his luck that he had run out of coffee.

And, to add to the bad luck, his office was empty. Which meant that it would be highly troublesome and time-consuming to actually go make and get some coffee for himself.

He briefly considered going home (finally). His bed and the man that would be in it sounded like a slice of Heaven made just for him.

… _But_ there were all these papers that needed signing and all those meetings that needed to be set up and all those plans that needed to be researched and edited and passed on. It was all so overwhelming. And because it was so overwhelming he became all the more determined to organize it all away.

So…

“Hello?”

Woah. When had he closed his eyes?

“Dean?”

He looked over to the doorway at the familiar voice. Dean’s face stretched into a sleepy smile when he saw who stood there.

Cas was a strange sight to see in Dean’s work environment. His wrinkled pajama pants and a size too large leather jacket hardly matched the prim and proper backdrop that was Dean’s workspace.

For once, Dean didn’t mind the disorganization.

“What are you doing here?” he asked, leaning back in his chair and away from his desk. The work could wait five minutes.

“I missed you.” Cas said bluntly. He gave a small smile as he walked over slowly, his piercing blue eyes looking over his lover’s office. He had never been there before. Maybe it was because Dean was so embarrassed of him that he never brought him down, maybe it was because Castiel didn’t fit into the puzzle that was Dean’s life, or maybe it was because neither of them had enough time on their hands. Either way, Cas was there and it was exciting. He felt impossibly closer to Dean just by being in his workspace.

“That’s…I missed you too.” Dean said, smiling at Cas. He refused to acknowledge the blush in his cheeks or how his pulse sped up.

Castiel gave another small smile in return and veered from his trek around the office. Instead he headed towards Dean, a predatory glint in his eye. It made him squirm (hopefully unnoticeably) in his seat.

“We haven’t fucked in awhile babe.”

Dean jerked. He was shocked, confused and terribly turned on by the brown haired man’s language.

All he could bring himself to say or do was, “We too have fucked.” He ignored the fact that the way he said it was incredibly whiny.

Castiel raised an eyebrow. “Quick handjobs in shower after work don’t count.”

Dean didn’t have anything to say to that.

“I was thinking while I was waiting for you tonight. I know that you’ll probably to need to relax after work, not that you’d ever admit to it. I knew you wouldn’t come home on your own until the wee hours of the morning anyway, and I just happen to be incredibly horny tonight. _So…_ ”

Dean gulped, knowing what was going to come next. “W-what are you saying?”

Cas smiled gently and strode forward. He walked over to Dean, and once he was only a few inches away he knelt down in front of him. Before Dean could protest, or say anything else really, he put his mouth on the fabric covering his cock.

Dean gasped, his hands instinctively grabbing onto Castiel’s hair and tugging gently. Sweet warmth came from where Cas’ mouth met Dean’s slacks. Cas gently played with the outline of his dick, mouthing at it and kissing it.

“ _Cas_.” Dean whispered through his teeth, already so stimulated despite the little touching involved. Maybe it was because of the situation. They could be caught in any minute, and fuck man the door wasn’t even closed. It would be obvious what they were doing if anyone passed by. After all, it would be kind of hard to explain why exactly Cas had his head between Dean’s legs.

Dean would be in so much trouble. Fuck he could be chastised, could be charged, even lose his job! And yet…

He was so _hot_. He was so turned on that he could barely think straight. And instead of the thought of getting caught making him stop, it made him twitch and grow hard in his pants. What the actual fuck?

Cas seemed to sense this, because when he took his mouth away and sat up straight, he was almost grinning. When Dean whimpered, Cas simply reached forward and began to knead his semi-hard cock.

“You like this don’t you? You want to be blown in your office.”

Dean was going to deny it but before he could, Cas squeezed him. So he ended up just gasping and rocking into the hand instead.

“Look at you, already so hard. I haven’t seen you get this hot and bothered since we fucked in your parent’s bathroom…I’m sensing a pattern here.”

“Get to it.” Dean just hissed, feeling a blush color his cheeks. He couldn’t help it. He might or might not have a voyeur kink (he more then likely did). So what? Everyone else has their own little kinks…For instance, just three weeks ago Cas got off on Dean calling him Daddy. So it’s not as if Cas could make fun of him for it.

It didn’t seem that he wanted to make fun of him for it though. He looked like he wanted to encourage it and enjoy it as much as Dean seemed to.

Well, doesn’t that make him all tingly inside.

With a small grin on his face, Cas finally reached higher and grabbed Dean’s belt buckle. He fought to try and stay still as his boyfriend freed him from the confines of his pants (and teasing him a little bit with a brush of his fingers here and light scratch there). By the time they were moved out of the way and down Dean’s thighs, his cock was almost fully hard.

“Oooh, you really _are_ turned on by this aren’t you?” The arousal and the excitement in Cas’ eyes made them glint. Dean blushed and tried to ignore the fact that he would never live this down. Instead he focused on the fact that _finally_ Castiel was touching him. His large slightly calloused hands barely touched him at first, before he gripped him tenderly in his palm. He played a little while, testing out how much he could tighten his grip, how many different noises he could get out of Dean and how long he could tease before Dean growled at him to continue.

Three minutes. That was how long Dean let him tease and play.

“ _Please_ Cas.” He asked, not quite begging but not exactly ordering either. He just _needed_ it.

Never one to deny Dean (almost) anything, he began to stroke. Up and down his hand went, squeezing here and there and pausing once in awhile. His other hand went to fondle with Dean’s smooth balls that were slowly and surely tightening up against him.

Instead of him making the pretty noises Cas had expected him to though, he whined and said, “Suck me.”

Castiel crooked an eyebrow and looked like he wanted to say something, but one pleading look from Dean had him leaning forward and opening his mouth.

Dean took that as a sign. He took his pulsing red cock and put it between Cas’ pink lips. He gasped loudly when Cas closed them so just the tip of his cock was suckled between them. His wet tongue circled the sensitive head like he would a lollipop, and he hummed around the rest of Dean’s length.

The man in question was trying hard not to move, not to thrust his hips and fuck into his boyfriend’s mouth. It was tempting…just the thought of pushing inside, Cas’ eyes widening, his spit-covered cock going in and out, in and out…it was so very tempting. But he knew better. If he did he’d get a hard spanking. Probably right over his work table too.

And while normally Dean wouldn’t mind that in the least (he was a kinky shit okay?), he knew that if he were spanked now he probably wouldn’t get off until he got home. And he didn’t think he could wait that long.

Reluctantly, Dean sat still and waited for Cas to make him come.

…A few minutes later and Dean was just about ready to push Cas off and finish himself off. He literally had no patience. He hadn’t come in around four days and he was already stressed. He didn’t need nor want to be teased.

Just as he was about to grab Cas’ shoulders and push him away, he heard footsteps.

Both of them froze, hearing it at the same time. It only took them a few more seconds to get moving. Instead of pushing Cas away though and into a standing position, Dean pushed his boyfriend under the table.

Probably wasn’t the smartest thing he could’ve done.

It didn’t matter a few seconds later though, because suddenly intern Kevin Tran stood as his door. He looked ragged, with a file folder in his hand and bags under his eyes.

“What are you doing here?” Dean asked, his voice higher pitched then normal. Thankfully if Kevin noticed, he didn’t point it out.

“I’m here to organize Mr. Crowley’s files.” The boy sighed.

“The man’s really working you to the bone huh?”

“He just likes things done a certain way.”

Dean opened his mouth, prepared to ask what Kevin was doing there so late, when he felt it. Hands on his thighs. Warm, lean hands on his thighs, slowly creeping up.

_Oh fuck._

“Wh-what are you doing here?” Dean asked, his mind slowly melting as he felt the hands move to his upper thighs. Cas’ skillful hands rubbed his boyfriends bare thighs and played with the hair there as he moved his face and chest forward. Dean could feel Cas leaning on his legs as he sat a little higher, trying to reach Dean’s cock without bumping his head on the wood above.

He succeeded, if the sudden air blowing on his wet cock was any indication.

“…You already asked me that Mr. Winchester.”

Oh yeah, Kevin was still here.

He tried to focus as much as he can on the intern at his doorway, but he found that extremely hard to do with a mouth mere inches from his cock. He had to try though.

“…Um, I meant, what are you doing at my office?” _Sweet save, Winchester._

Cas must’ve thought it was a sweet save too, because he gave the head of his cock a nice, long lick.

_Fuck me._ Dean reached down and clenched the nearest thing. A pen. Yes, he needed a pen to work. He should be working. At least pretending to work. So he picked up the pen, and looked over the papers in front of him nonchalantly. It didn’t matter that he couldn’t concentrate on the words. If Kevin believed he was paying attention, then all was well.

“Oh, right. I’m here because I heard noises. Thought I was alone on this floor, so naturally I had to check it out. It was actually kind of scary because—”

And that’s when Cas enveloped him into his mouth. Dean almost broke the pen in his hand but was somehow able to have enough sense to hold back. So instead of ink everywhere he got nail indentations in his palm. Oh well.

“—And that’s when I found you. So, what are you doing here?”

Dean blinked and looked up from where he had been staring at the table. He grasped for a minute, trying to find something to say. Anything really would’ve been helpful in that moment. All that came out was ‘umms’ though.

“Mr. Winchester? Are you okay?”

No he was not. Not with Cas’ wet mouth sucking on him slowly beneath the table.

“Y-yeah I’m fine. Just tired is all.” Dean was somehow able to answer.

“Maybe you should go home.” Kevin suggested, actually looking concerned. And Dean almost felt bad…until Cas started to fondle with his balls and _damn._

“Nah, I’m good. Just need to finish…” he trailed off as Cas took moved his mouth from sucking Dean off, to taking a ball into it. Dean struggled to breath properly but tried his damnedest, because _hello_ , nineteen-year-old intern right fucking there.

…That actually made it hotter.

Fuck his life.

“What is it? Can I help in any way?” Kevin asked, and goddamn it why can’t he just go away?

Cas seemed to feel the same way because he moved back up to Dean’s dick and sucked on it as hard as he could. This time Dean couldn’t help but jump in his seat, thrusting into the hot, sweet suction his boyfriend was giving off.

“Mr. Winchester?”

“Not right now Kevin!” Dean hissed, trying to move away from the mouth. While he loved getting blowjobs, right now Cas seemed to be sucking his brains out through his cock, and he kind of needed his brain, so…the blowjob had to stop. Just for a second. Just so he could get Mr. Tran out of the office.

Said intern looked like he wanted to bolt. Couldn’t really be blamed; after all Dean was jumping around and unfocused and really just acting like an idiot at the moment. So, trying his best to at as normal as he could, he said, “Sorry. Not feeling my best at the moment. I think I’m just going to finish up and leave,” Cas chuckled around Dean’s length, almost making him jump again, but somehow he remained calm, “…Why don’t you finish up too? It’s not really a good time for working. We should both just finish up and leave yes?”

Kevin looked placated. He smiled and said, “That sounds awesome. Do you think Crowley will mind?"

"N-no...I'll talk to him." Dean waved off. Cas thankfully seemed to be taking a break. Instead of sucking he was just languidly stroking his cock underneath the table. It was enough to clear Dean's mind and let him speak coherently.

"Alright then. I’ll see you tomorrow?” Kevin asked, looking overjoyed to be finally going home.

“Of course. See you later Tran.” Dean smiled back as best as he could, watching as the boy finally turned around and left with a little wave.

He only waited for a minute before he pushed himself away from the table and glared down at Cas. The man was under the table, smiling sheepishly with pre-come and spit on the corners of his mouth. He looked very proud of himself, sitting on his knees like that.

Well Dean was going to have to take that smile right off of his face isn't he?

He wheeled forward, near enough for his cock to able to reach Cas’ mouth. But before the dark-haired man could reach forward and start sucking on his own accord, Dean grabbed his face with both hands. He looked down at his boyfriend, with his shining eyes and small smile, and for a second he just admired that this man was his…

Until his cock gave a twitch.

Dean took his thumbs and touched Cas’ mouth, indicating what he wanted. Obliging, he opened his mouth, and Dean no longer held himself back. He thrust his cock into Cas’ waiting mouth and began to move.

It was a little awkward, and Dean was a little too far gone to make it amazingly pleasurable, but it got the job done. After three or four thrusts into Cas’ tight heat he came. He cried out, come spurting both into his boyfriend’s mouth and a little onto his face. He felt an amazing, toe-curling pleasure for a few minutes, a complete high in its own right, before he slowly backed away.

The last little bit of come in his dick dribbled onto his work pants as he lay limply in his chair. He admired the view from there…The amazing view of Cas on his knees, with come on his face and his hair every which way, would become wank material for the future for sure.

Now though? He just took it in.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, just breathing and winding down. And it was only when they heard Kevin bustling around a few rooms away did they have the sense to tidy up and rush home.

They needed to catch up.


End file.
